Rose Spinner (Sebastian Love Story)
by HeatherFeather98
Summary: She was the girl who fell for a Rose. But that changed when she fell in love with her Master.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own Kuroshitsuji you no sue me.

I own my OC and anyone else I make.

Chapter One

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other name would smell as sweet."

The wind flows through the trees, my midnight hair flying at the ferociousness, my blue eyes smiling, my pink lips parted in a smile. I was walking through the garden of a noble's home, not being spotted as I was hidden, chains on my wrists, the one thing  
that stops me from using the true strength of my powers.

The garden was beautiful, filled with life. All sorts of flowers were sitting around me, daffodils, tulips, snowdrops, lavenders, snowbells and my favourite roses. Roses were my absolute love, for I am a rose spinner.

Now you may be a little confused on what a rose spinner is, we are just people who create more beauty in roses. But we can do more, but I'll tell you later.

I stood next to a rose bud that had yet to bloom. I smiled at the beauty of what will grow, wrapping my hands around the little bud, I felt the tingling sensation I usually got when I allowed my magic to create a stronger life for the rose. When I finally  
finished I looked to see the beautiful, white rose blooming.

"Some people are always grumbling because roses have thorns; I am thankful that thorns have roses," I whispered, placing my pointer finger onto the sharp thorn. When the thorn ripped the skin on my finger open, my blood began to clot up, but healed quickly.

"My, my and who might you be?" A voice asked from behind me, jumping back a bit I looked to see a tall male, black hair, burgundy eyes, lean and very handsome. I was shaking a bit in fear because, he has an advantage on me, a demon, with full power.

I took a quick step back, the man followed my step.

"It's alright I won't hurt you," he said smiling with a shit eating grin.

"Why are you here demon," I mumbled, staring at his face.

"Ah you know I'm a demon, very clever of you, but may I ask who are you and what are you?" He questioned.

"I am a rose spinner, and like you I do not have a name, unless a master gives me a name," I mumbled, quickly regretting what I said.

"Hmmm, and how does someone become a rose spinners master?" He asked, taking a bigger step towards me. "Does it have something to do with your hands being handcuffed?" He asked, my eyes widened. "Uh I must be right then," he said, quickly grabbing the  
chains of the handcuffs and ripping them apart. Gasping in shock, a wave of power surrounded me and the chain on my right wrist extended wrapping around the demons left arm.

"What shall you call me, master?" I asked tilting my head in a bow.

"Well my dear your name shall be Ruby Michaelis, you shall act as my wife," the demon growled pulling the chain, pulling myself to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and sealed our fate by kissing me on the lips. I felt the burn of his mark start  
to imprint itself onto my right hand, the pain was bearable, but it was still painful. "Now my darling, my name is Sebastian, please to meet you," Sebastian said, moving back, the chain from the right handcuff disappeared.

"Please to meet you as well, Sebastian," I whispered stepping back from him. He simply smirked and motioned me to follow him. As we walked inside I was quickly stopped by a woman with red hair pointing a gun at my face. Startled I took a big step back,  
but tripped over my foot, landing on my butt.

"Mey-rin!" Sebastian yelled. The girl who I believed to be named Mey-rin, looked to Sebastian, who walked over to me and pulled me up. "Are you alright, my darling?" Sebastian asked, looking me over.

"Yes, I am alright," I whispered, wringing my fingers, a nervous habit. I looked towards the woman, Mey-rin, to see her lower her gun. "Why was she about to shoot me?" I asked still slightly scared.

"She thought you were an intruder, Mey-rin, meet my wife Ruby," Sebastian said moving me forward a bit, with a curtsy, I walked back behind Sebastian and wrapped my hands tightly around his jacket. "Come my dear, I must introduce you too my master," Sebastian  
said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a corridor. We walked down the corridor in silence when we reached a pair of oak doors, with intricate designs. Sebastian knocked on the door three times, the echo of his knocks clinging to my ears.

"Come in," a young boy voice spoke up from behind the door. Sebastian opened the door and motioned for me to follow. "Sebastian who is this?" The young boy asked staring at me, his eyes cold and calculating.

"This is Ruby Michaelis, my wife, but also I am her master," Sebastian stated with his shit eating grin.

"Master? What is she?" The young boy asked.

"I am a Rose Spinner," I spoke up before Sebastian could. "I create roses out of thin air, when rose spinners do not have a master we are counted as weak beings, but when we have a master depending on who it is or what they are, since Sebastian is my  
master, and a demon, my powers are at their fullest," I stated, twisting my hands in the air roses growing, all colours. I watched as the young boy reached out to the crystal one, pulling it away from him, he looked to me questioning. "Don't touch,  
some kill with a simple touch."

The boy nodded and stood up from his sit walking to me. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, pleasure to meet you," he said holding his hand out for me to shake. Shaking his hand, I leaned forward looking into his eye.

"Likewise," I said firmly.

"Sebastian, get her a uniform, she will be the second in command once you've taught her what to do," Ciel commanded, I believe he commanded. Sebastian smiled and bowed.

"Of course, my lord, come along now my dear," Sebastian said tugging on my hand, pulling me out. Following Sebastian, he took me to a room with some maid and butler uniforms. Sebastian quickly sifted through the maid uniforms until he found one that would  
fit for me.

It was a very simple maid uniform, walking behind the changing screen I pulled all my underclothing on, and came out for the corset. Sebastian wrapped it around and started tying, placing my hands on the wall I leaned a bit and allowed for the fastening  
to begin. Once I pulled the dress on, Sebastian tied it up and I made a rose headband, putting it on and completing the look.

"Perfect," Sebastian smiled, clearly happy. I smiled and followed Sebastian as he left leading me towards the kitchen. As we walked in I saw three new faces and of course Mey-rin.

"Everyone, please welcome our new maid Ruby Michaelis, my wife," Sebastian said with a shit eating grin.

"EH!" Was the first thing to come out of their mouths, Mey-rin just looked a little shocked, she still knew but it must still be shocking to hear.

"Hello everyone, it's lovely to meet you, I hope with working together we will become the best of friends," I said curtsying, with a small charming smile. The boy with strawberry blonde hair blushed but smiled, the older man with dirty blonde hair also  
blushed and placed his hand behind his head rubbing the back of his neck a sheepish grin on his face.

"Ho-ho-ho," I looked to see the eldest man sat drinking tea with a smile. I smiled kindly and curtsied to the elder.

"Hello Ruby, I'm Finnian but everyone calls me Finny!" The strawberry blonde cried happily, I waved happily. "I'm the Gardner, for the Master."

"I'm Bardroy, but everyone calls me Bard, I'm the chef, lovely to meet you," the dirty blonde cheered pointing to himself happily. "And the old guy there is Mister Tanaka."

Smiling at the three men I turned to Mey-rin.

"I'm Mey-rin, yes," she said with a goofy smile, big rimmed glasses on. I smiled a bit cautious of her, but I was comfortable around them.

"Now the lot of you need to get to your jobs, Mey-rin wash all the linen, Finny trim the trees, Bard try to make something that won't blow up the kitchen and Mister Tanaka, you keep doing what you always do," Sebastian ordered. Mey-rin and Finny nodding  
their heads and running off, Bard following behind.

"Ho-ho-ho," was all I heard from Mister Tanaka as he followed with a slow steady pace. I giggled and turned to Sebastian.

"What should I do Master Sebastian?" I asked with a gentle smile. I find it funny how I can smile so nicely to a demon, but be a demon as well.

"I'll be helping you, teaching you what you will be doing, for example if the Young Master and I leave for the city you'll oversee those three, giving them their jobs for the d-," Sebastian was saying before a huge boom and cries of shock could be heard  
cutting him off.

"Eh?" I asked, looking at the murderous look on Sebastian's face. I quickly follow Sebastian and see him yelling at the three servants, before yelling at them to clean their mess up. I can see the anger in Sebastian's eyes, so I walk over to him and wrap  
my arms around him and snuggle into his chest. Sebastian soon wraps his arms around me, and tightly hugs me before we head back to our work.


	2. Chapter 2

I no own. You no sue. I own Ruby. That is all.

*6 months*

It was early morning as I sat on Sebastian's lap reading The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Sebastian with his eyes closed was patting my back in a calming motion as I continued to read flipping the pages. The soft sound of the nightlife relaxing to my ears. I stopped reading as I looked to Sebastian seeing a certain look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Sebastian?" I asked, putting my bookmark in its place and closing the book. I turned my eyes to my Master as he sighed.

"I'm just thinking of tomorrow my sweet rose," he stated looking to me with his beautiful red eyes. I lifted my hands up to my mouth and pulled my gloves off one at a time and slowly moved my hands onto his cheeks.

"Don't worry, we will have our fun, Master," I whispered placing a kiss to his lips. I smiled gently as I pulled back. A sly smirk soon went across Sebastian's face as his eyes flashed red and mine flashed black.

"You always know how to make me feel a little better every day my sweet rose," Sebastian muttered moving me into straddling him. I smirked devilishly, as Sebastian moved his hands up my legs. I giggled as he leaned forward and bit my neck. Sebastian moved back to look into my eyes as he smiled softly.

"We should get ready Sebastian," I whispered as I slid off his lap, walking over to our dresser where I pulled out my maid uniform before turning around with a smirk directed at Sebastian. "Well are you going to help me," I stated, a sly smirk on my face as I walked into our bathroom, I heard Sebastian approach before closing the door and we may have taken a bit longer in the bathroom then we should have.

Once we had finally dressed, we headed to the kitchen and made the Young Masters tea. I followed Sebastian up to our Young Masters room. Both of us silently walked in.

"Master. It is time for you to wake up," I whispered as I walked over to the curtains and threw them open, allowing the light to pour into the room, awakening the young boy from his sleep. He slightly groaned in annoyance as Sebastian began to speak.

"For breakfast today, we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, or pain de campagne. Which dish would you care for this morning?" Sebastian asked.

"A scone," Young Master stated.

"Please, young Master, or have my lessons on manners been a mistake," I growled sending the young boy a glare.

"A scone please," he said, looking away from my glare. I smiled cheerfully as I picked his outfit out for the day.

"Today you have a meeting with Mr. Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire. And this evening, Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit," Sebastian stated, listing the day to the Young Master

"Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?" Young Master asked.

"Yes. I'm told he's Italian. We will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide," Sebastian stated. I turned as Sebastian began to dress our Young Master.

"Also, to allow you some clarification Italian's drink more coffee then tea, so it will be hard to find some excellent quality tea," I stated as I turned around passing the Young Master his tea.

"I know this smell. Is this tea Earl Grey?" Young Master asked as he sniffed the tea.

"Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly," Sebastian answered.

"We shall wait for you at the dining table, Young Master," I said with a small smile as both Sebastian and I bowed and began to leave the room, only to stop as the young Master threw two darts at us. I caught mine with my fingers just like Sebastian.

"Well thrown, my lord. Even so, let's save the games for later," Sebastian said, a glint in his eye as he stared at the Young Master.

"Agreed, we have so much to do today for your little plan," I said as I smirked at the young boy behind me.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Sebastian, Ruby." Young Master stated with a dead look to us.

[Dining room]

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! What was that for, Master? What did I do?" I heard Finny shout as I smelt the blood running down his head.

"Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions," The Young Master answered, as I slammed the door to the dining room open a glare on my face.

"There you are! Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings? Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner?" I asked as I stormed into the room looking at the three. The three flinched at my anger. "Tanaka... well, I suppose you're alright as you are." I said smiling to the older gentleman, he smiled to me as he took a sip of his tea. "Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So, get to work!" I shouted a dark aura surrounding me as I glared at them.

"Yes, ma'am!" They shouted leaving the room.

"Simply hopeless," I grumbled as Sebastian walked in behind me. I saw a devilish smirk on his face, and felt his hand glide across my waist. I sent a smirk to Sebastian as we turned to the Young Master. We watched him leave as I gathered his dishes and wheeled them into the kitchen to wash up.

[Servants' area]

"The silver is polished to a spotless shine. The tablecloth is crisp, clean and wrinkle-free. There is not a single bruised blossom among Master's favourite white roses. And finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered to prepare a first-rate dinner. The table is perfection. This will be an elegant Phantomhive welcome." Sebastian stated as he twirled around doing exactly that, as I folded the napkins into roses. We both turned our attention to the bell alerting us to the Young Master wanting us.

"Still so much to do and he calls us now," I sighed as we both left the kitchen.

[Ciel's Study]

We both walked into the Young Master's study to see him standing there at his desk.

"I'm a bit hungry. I'd like something sweet to eat," he ordered, but my eyes flashed black with annoyance.

"You shouldn't eat now, Young Master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening," I stated, as I smiled to the boy, who looked a little nervous to say his next words but said them anyway.

"I don't care about that. Make me a parfait," he grumbled looking to me.

"No, I'm sorry, sir," I said with a curtsey ending the discussion as I see Sebastian smirking behind me.

"Fine then." The Young Master grumbled turning around to look out the window. "About the portrait in the hallway..."

"Yes." Sebastian answered.

"Take it down. I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent, and I am the head of the house now," the Young Master ordered, I smirked at the child and looked to Sebastian.

"Consider it done, my lord." Sebastian and I answered giving him a bow and leaving the room.

[Servants' area]

"Now, how exactly did this happen?" Sebastian asked as I looked at the destruction around me.

"I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed-killer on the garden," Finny stated, tears streaming down his face.

"I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped, and the cabinet fell!" Mey-rin cried.

"There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner, and it was gonna take a long time, so uh, I used me flamethrower," Bard stated, as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh~, we're so sorry. We didn't mean to," Mey-rin and Finny cried looking at Sebastian and I.

"Calm down, all of you. Perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's book, and start behaving like…" I started to say before looking at the tea cup in Tanaka's hands. "Everyone. Listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand? We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet," I said with a grin on my face. I quickly gave everyone their orders and began to get the room fixed up again.

I walked outside and started to help Finny fixing the garden by trying, emphasis the word trying, to revive the roses and other flowers. As it became later I heard a carriage approach the manor. I motioned for everyone to stand in a line as Sebastian and I took lead.

[Garden]

We opened the carriage door and watched as the man stepped out of the carriage. "Oh, how impressive!" Mr Damiano yelled looking at the garden.

"Hello, welcome, sir," Sebastian greeted.

"This is called a stone garden. It is a traditional feature in Japan," I said with a smile stretched across my face.

"Ah, prodigioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden," the man stated staring at everything he could.

"We thought it appropriate to serve dinner al fresco this evening. Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready," Sebastian said as I began to lead the man inside.

"Ha ha ha, I should have expected this from a Phantomhive. I cannot wait to see what else is in store!" Mr Damiano stated. I simply smiled.

[Drawing Room]

In the drawing room I was standing behind the young master to make sure nothing bad would happen.

"The progress we've been making with the East India Factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff," Mister Damiano stated with a smile. I watched as the Young Master spins and then moves the number of spaces before speaking up.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn."

"Right now, is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labour force, it would—" Mister Damiano begins before the Young Master cuts him off.

"Go on. It's your turn."

"Oh, yes. I just spin this then," Mister Damiano states and does what is needed. "Okay there, five spaces. Now, what I wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion? I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord, and I would consider it an honour to help expand the Funtom Company…"

"Lose a leg in the enchanted forest. And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?" The Young Master states.

"Oh, I see. Right, I move six," Mister Damiano states.

"No, you don't. That's three," I state, smiling at the man.

"What? But…" Mister Damiano stated flabbergasted.

"You lost a leg, if you recall. Now you only move half of the number of spaces," I state with a smile.

"Oh my, ha ha ha ha. This is a gruesome board game, isn't it? Is there no way for me to restore my leg, then?" Mister Damiano questioned.

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again." Young Master states before picking up the card and reading it. "Your body is burnt by raging flames."

I watch as they continue their game when we all hear a knock on the door.

"Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served," Sebastian stated as he walked into the room with a smile.

"Oh, dinning out in that exquisite stone garden? Shall we go, my lord?" Mister Damiano questioned looking to our Young Master.

"Very well, we'll finish the game later," Young Master states as I help him out of the chair he was sitting in. I smiled and handed him a jacket as it was a bit chilly outside.

"Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'm going to lose," Mister Damiano states with a chuckle.

"I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through," he states looking at the man, as I stood next to him.

"How childish." The man grumbled, but we heard him, we all turned to look at him, my face formed into a glare. "Oh I, I mean that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhive's the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me!"

[Stone garden]

"On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw beef donburi courtesy of our chef Bardroy," Sebastian states as he places the bowl in front of our guest.

"A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?" Mister Damiano questioned, looking at it with little interest.

"Yes, but surely you have heard of it? This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donburi!" I cried happily as a light hit me causing sparkles to form around me.

"Oh, donburi!" Our guest exclaims as he looks to his food in excitement.

"This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated," Sebastian stated with a smile.

"Now that's our Sebastian and Ruby for you!" I heard Finny whisper in happiness.

"They saved the day," Bard declared.

"Ho ho ho."

"Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" Mister Damiano cried, digging into the food.

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavour of soy sauce," Sebastian stated, he smiled kindly before he had to whisper to Mey-rin. "Mey-Rin. Now, Mey-Rin."

"Yes, sir!" Mey-rin declared but had not moved from her spot.

"Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine," Sebastian ordered.

"Of course, yes, sir!" Mey-rin declared as she wobbled over to the man.

"Hey..." I heard Bard whisper.

"What?" Finny questioned.

"Is it just me or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?" Bard questioned. I sighed in annoyance and sent a little glare over to Sebastian. I watched as Mey-rin

"Mey-Rin, stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine?" I heard Finny state, as I grabbed the cloth and pulled it. I watched as everything went in slow motion, Finny and Bard grabbed Mey-rin and dragged her away. The one tiny drop was caught by the end of the tablecloth and everything was left in its spot. I smirked as I folded the cloth and gave it to Sebastian.

"Oh? Where did the tablecloth go?" Mister Damiano asked looking at the table in shock.

"A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it." Our Young Master stated, as he took a sip of his wine.

"Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure," Sebastian stated as he bowed to the man.

"Oh, Oh my! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler and maid you've acquired," Mister Damiano exclaimed, impressed with how we work.

"Pay them no mind. They merely act as befits one of my servants," the Young Master stated.

"My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian stated as he smirked.

"And I am simply one hell of a maid," I said with a curtsey.

"Humph," I heard our Young Master. I looked at him and smirked.

[Drawing Room]

"That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord. Now then, about the contract…" Damiano began to say until the Young Master cut him off.

"Before we discuss that, we must finish the game," he stated, taking a seat.

"Ah, yes of course. I do have a pressing appointment, perhaps another ti…" Damiano started again.

"Children can be very demanding about their games. Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset," the Young Master smirked.

"No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?" He asked. I heard Sebastian knock at the door where he quickly came in to see Mister Damiano leaving the room.

"I've brought some tea for you and my lord."

"I'll be right back," Mister Damiano mumbled walking down the darkened halls.

"What is this? It smells terribly weak," the Young Master grunted looking at his tea.

"Out of consideration for our guest, I brought some Italian tea," Sebastian stated.

"Italian?" The Young Master questioned looking at the tea with disgust.

"Italians drink more coffee than tea, sir. So, finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking, master?" Sebastian questioned. I let out a soft before looking at the boy.

"I told you this Young Master," I stated with a smirk.

"No, it is not. I don't like it at all," Young Master huffed in annoyance at remembering my words from this morning.

"We'll see to the dessert preparations," Sebastian stated.

"Good. We must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy."

"Yes, my young lord," Sebastian and I said, smiles gracing our faces as we bowed and curtsied to our Young Master. I walked down to the main floor where the entrance was. I watched as Mey-rin grabbed cleaning products I whispered every time that Sebastian would whisper the word go to me.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead."

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead." I whispered watching as Mey-rin began to clean the floor muttering to herself.

"Oh, how embarrassing! Oh, I really messed up this time! Oh, but at least I could get close to Sebastian! Oh, what a shameful day it all! What kind of lecherous maid am I especially with Sebastian being married?" Mey-rin muttered very flustered. I felt my eyes darken at her words about Sebastian.

"You lose one turn."

"Huff, huff... Aghhhh!" I heard him yell as he fell down the stairs.

"Ah, sir, are you, all right?" Mey-rin asked in worry. "Ah! His right leg... it's twisted round. What happened to it?" Mey-rin questioned looking at Mister Damiano's leg. I smirked as all three of the servants ran over to check on him.

"And now you lose one leg in the enchanted forest." I whispered as he tried to crawl away. I smirked as he approached where I stood. I took silent steps back as I watched him huff and crawl across the hall.

I took a step into the light to see the man stop at my feet Sebastian next to me. A smile adorning his handsome face.

"Surely you aren't leaving the manor yet, sir? We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve dessert." I stated standing next to Sebastian my eyes glowing at the man as he tried to get away from us. "You've lost a leg, remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces. So why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home?" I questioned, with a grin on my face. I looked to Sebastian and stood on my tippy toes kissing his lips. "We will have our fun tonight my dear." I grinned deviously and skipped into the kitchen, where I grew a rose and twirled it around in my hands, Sebastian came up next to me, his arm snaking around my waist.

[Kitchen]

"Damn, It's too dark. Is this a cupboard?" I heard the man ask as Sebastian moved his hands over me, roaming across my stomach and legs. "Damn, these are really tight quarters. What's this…? Smells like sugar." I heard the man whisper.

"What an impatient guest we have my darling Ruby. You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven sir?" Sebastian questioned.

"The, the oven? Open up! Please, open the door!" The man shouted as we leaned down and looked inside the oven.

"Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs. There's plum pudding, mincemeat pie. There are many traditional desserts here in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty." Sebastian stated as he listed the foods off to the man, before closing the little window and turning the oven on.

"Your body is burnt by raging flames."

Screaming could be heard as the man was burnt to his bones. I gathered the basket and walked outside to distract the two men outside. Sebastian moved to the study to help the Young Master to his room to rest for the night. I stopped before walking over and opening the window and dropping the rose into the oven and collecting a small amount of the man's soul, slowly my red rose started to glow red as the soul seeped into the petals.

I left to the gardens to see the two men still working away.

"Oh, hi Ruby!" Finny yelled happily as I approached the pair.

"Thank you for your hard work today. As a reward how would you like some lemon meringue pie? The sugar will give you energy," I said opening the basket and pulling out the pie.

"Ruby! You're such a nice person! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Finny cried happily hugging me lightly and then picking up the plate and fork to eat.

"Thank you so much Ruby! Thank you!" Bard cried happily as well. He grabbed his pie and began to eat it slowly savouring the taste.

"Oh, yes, and Bard, a workman will be coming by in the morning. When he arrives kindly let him know we'll be needing our oven thoroughly cleaned," I said with a little smile.

"Huh? The oven?" Bard questioned before nodding his head and letting me walk away back into the kitchen to see nearly the whole Rose was glowing with the man's soul.

"Mr. Damiano, I hope you enjoyed your stay, and the Phantomhive family hospitality, all the way down to your bones," I stated, a Cheshire smile forming on my face. I walked out of the kitchen and into the darken halls headed to mine and Sebastian's room.

A/N Yes it looks like their relationship is moving too fast for them to be in love but… for them being demons it does not matter, yes, they are mates as Sebastian did mark her making her his in the first chapter, so just to clear that up. Ruby has also marked Sebastian as her mate, but I'll put that in at a different time.


End file.
